Together Again
by RJRelentless
Summary: After changing my mind about this story, it is now going to be based on a series of one shots about all three Dragon Age games. They can be about anything, from a casual day in the Hanged Man, to a passionate night between lovers. Idea's are welcome. Anything the reader wants to see me write I will be happy to do so :D
1. Chapter 1

So I've had an idea. I'm in the middle of writing one of my ideas for a LelianaxFemWarden reunion, and I'm thinking about turning them into one whole story; a series of one shots about them getting back to each other. Only thing is, I have very few ideas and inspiration can run out very quickly. So what I'd like from you guys are prompts of what way you'd like to see your favourite romance reuniting. It doesn't even have to be LelianaxWarden :3 I'm also hoping to do romances over all three games, I just need the ideas. So if there are any Warden/Hawke/Inquisitior stories you'd like to see written out, I'm happy to give them a shot :D


	2. LelianaXLyna

As two nightingales flew urgently across the grey and blue sky, I sat tiredly in my stiff saddle as we trekked up the snowy, steep mountain, faded foot prints littering the ground as we rode on.

I sighed.

Scout Harding and I had ridden for weeks, day and night. I'm not much of a whiner when it comes to travelling on horseback, but I needed a well deserved break. The constancy of rocking back and forth was making me ache, and my tiredness was nearly overwhelming. Still, I kept my mouth shut, drew my precious pack closer to me and rode on without a fuss. I could tell by the Dwarf's posture that she had the same aching nag I did.

I was sceptical at first when I had received the letter from the Dwarf. I hadn't had contact with anyone for months, and I stayed well away from towns and villages during my search. How this woman knew where to find me... well, lets just say I had an idea, the face of my Bard appearing in my mind. The letter instructed me (in neat penmanship, I noted) to meet a 'Scout Harding' on a crossing near Redcliffe. I approached the road carefully, noticing the woman leaning stiffly on the fence, watching for me with narrow eyes.

"Warden Mahariel?" she asked when she saw me watching her from among the trees. I winced at the use of my title. Hopefully no one needed to call me that for much longer. Still, it was much better than the 'Hero of Fereldan'. Smiling, she continued, "You're a hard woman to find."

"I prefer it that way," I replied icily. She went on to explain her reasoning for finding me, how the Inquisition had sent her to warn me about this... this Magister; Corypheus. The _Ancient One_. After an hour of questions and answers, we were quickly making our way through the forest, on route toward the infamous Skyhold, the home to the Inquisition. With that thought in my mind, I rode harder, eager to arrive as soon as I could, to gaze upon the face of my beloved Leliana.

It had been four years since we had parted ways, since I departed on my quest and her taking the role of Divine Justinia's Left Hand. Everyday, I missed her more. I longed to have her in my arms again, to hear her sweet, gentle voice and breathe in her delicious scent. Constantly, I had to remind myself why I was on this blasted quest to begin with, to stop tempting myself with giving up and returning to my love. I was doing this for her, to make her happy for a little while longer.

Word of Haven's destruction flooded Fereldan like a plague, talk of an 'Old God' making the people whisper hastily with worry. My own panic began to kick in when I went to see for myself what had happened there, the chaos that this monster had unleashed. At the entrance of the village, I was met with a heap of snow, blocking anyone from passing through to the ruins. When I had eventually found my way in, I was met with burnt down homes and the ruins of a Chantry. Even more worrying, there were no tracks, no way of telling if any villagers or members of the Inquisition had survived. There was no telling whether my love was buried under the hills of snow which contaminated the area... _Oh Maker, _how I couldn't wait to get to Skyhold...

All weariness fled when we reached the top of the mountain, when the Castle of Skyhold came clearly into view. Banners of the Inquisition were erected from the stone towers, and a sense of accomplishment flooded my body. Well, that and hunger.. and giddiness... "We're here," I sighed happily as we looked down at the gates. I could feel Harding grinning at me as I prompted my horse into a fast trot, the sound of hooves running across stone making me more excited by the second. As my loose, light hair flew around wildly in front of my face, I could feel the goosebumps ripple up and down my arms as we neared the great wooden caged doors. They opened slowly, the crowd of people behind the gates making way for us as we entered. To my slight disappointment, I heard whispers of my name as we trotted through the Courtyard towards the Stables.

"Welcome to Skyhold," Harding huffed as she fell from her steed. "Ah... it feels better to have my feet on the ground..."she sighed happily as she passed the long reins to the Stable-master, I giving mine to his assistant. She led me up a large set of stone stairs, towards the bulk of the mighty building. The hall was lit with many torches, people scattered around the room. It made me smile that I hadn't even heard of this organisation before a month ago, and since then it had grown, given people the hope that they'd needed.

"Cassandra!" Harding called. From across the hall, a dark-haired woman wearing a Seeker's Uniform began walking toward us, her arms locked behind her back as she stood up proudly, her chin held up high. She glanced at me, her arms instantly slackening as her mouth hung ajar. The Dwarf chuckled. "I doubt there need be any introductions, then. Do you know the whereabouts of Inquisitor Lavellan?"

Cassandra took her gaze away from me and settled it on the small woman. "Considering that Josephine isn't at her desk, I would say they are in the gardens, or Ellana's Quarters."

Behind me, there was a deep chuckle. I turned on my heel quickly, watching in question as a Dwarf took himself off of the chair in front of the roaring fire, and made his way toward us. "Considering our present company, I expect Sister Nightingale would appreciate you reporting in now, Lace," he retorted, giving Harding and Cassandra a knowing look. I frowned in further confusion as he glanced up at me and outstretched his hand. "Varric Tethras," he greeting kindly. "Businessman and occasional storytelling at the local tavern. I've told your story a great many times, my friend."

I smiled tightly at him as I released his hand, crossing my arms against my chest. "I was hoping more people would have forgotten about me and the Blight by now," I admitted.

Varric shook his head with another smirk. "Ever heard of the saying 'Legends never die'? Get used to the attention again, Warden, you'll be getting a lot of it here." He took his gaze away from me, and turned it to the Seeker. "Cassandra, a word?" The two left Harding and I then, the taller woman dragging the Dwarf out of the building as soon as he mentioned the words 'Swords and Shields'.

"Come," she turned towards a closed-door. "The Rookery is through here," she explained as she led us through the narrow corridor and up a flight of stairs which took us to a library. "It feels good to be back, I've missed my bed," she joked. "It took me months to find you. Will be nice to have a rest-" Whatever else Lace Harding was saying after that, I have no idea. Her words became significantly unimportant as I heard the most peaceful thing my ears had met in years.

The thick Orlesian accent travelled down the staircase the Dwarf and I were hiking, Harding in front of me as she rattled on. Suddenly, I found it difficult to breathe. As I continued to listen to the voice of my lover, tears bounced to my eyes as my chest began to contract. My heart was galloping and I prayed to the Maker that this wasn't some cruel trick or dream. The Dwarf disappeared from view as I halted on the cold steps, hoping to even my breathing as Harding waited for her Master to give out her orders. Until then, I hadn't realised just how much I'd missed my Leliana, my beautiful Bard. I had a sudden longing to see her, _hold _her tightly to me and never let go. With that need taking over my legs, I began to climb the remaining few steps, to find a large, round room. Directly in front of me was a table, papers and papers scattered across the surface. Birds were littered around the room, many of their cages sitting idly in a small corner.

That's when I saw her. She was stood facing me, her eyes hard and concentrating on the man in front of her as he spoke. The light from a nearby candle lit up her face perfectly, letting what little red hair was showing look like it was burning with an orange flame. She had small, dark bags under her eyes, letting all around her know that she'd suffered a night without rest, but she didn't look any less beautiful than the day they had parted. "Good work, Elias," she told the young man in front of her. "Keep an eye on Tamale. If she does anything to prove our suspicions, report to me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am," Elias saluted firmly, and walked through the nearby open door. It was just the three of us now, and it was so quiet I swear I could hear my heart thumping through my chest.

Harding walked towards the hooded woman, my own legs deceiving me as I stood as still as a statue, staring at my beloved. "Mistress Leliana," Harding greeted with a salute. Leliana's stern face instantly relaxed at the sight of the friendly Dwarf, but her attention was not drawn to the small woman for long. Becoming aware of the extra company in the Rookery, Leliana lifted her gaze toward me, her breathing becoming hitched the moment our eyes locked. Neither of us noticed when Harding left the room, in all honestly I completely forgot she was there. All that mattered in that moment was _her._ She was _here_, she was _safe_ and she was _alive_.

Her mouth hung open for the longest time, as if trying to form words. She visibly swallowed the lump in her throat as her hands shivered and twitched. "L... L-Lyna?" she whimpered quietly. _That _was enough to get me moving. I nodded my head repeatedly as a tear made its way down cheek, my legs moving around the table towards her. She met me halfway, throwing her arms around my shoulders as I brought her into a fierce, tight embrace, one that I'd been waiting for for _such _a long time. She sobbed silently into my neck as she held onto me tighter, and it broke my heart and fixed it at the same time. I drove my nose into her hair, revelling in the familiar sense of security her scent always gave me.

Pressing a light kiss to her temple, I pulled away and brought her face into my hands, smiling widely at her as she happily beamed at me through her tears. She laughed gleefully and pressed one of her gloved hands over mine, curling our fingers together to we were holding hands. With the other hand, she snaked it around to the back of my neck, and pulled my lips down to hers. The effect was certainly immediate as I hastily deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth as she ran her fingers through my hair, the tips running along my scalp in such a way that it sent shivers down my spine. Breaking away form the heated kiss, I muttered 'I love you' and 'I missed you so much' every time were forced apart. When our breaths became too raged, I pulled away, pressing our foreheads together as we attempted to calm down. When I next opened my eyes, her green, emerald orbs were looking straight into mine.

Giving her a final, sweet kiss, I pulled away from the embrace and rested my hands on her shoulders lightly, our fingers still intertwined. "So... Spymaster of the Inquisition, huh?"

Untangling our fingers, she began to laugh, the sweet sound literally becoming music to my ears. She moved from in front of me to a chair against a nearby wall. I sat next to her a few moments later whilst she gathered her own thoughts. Soon after, she nodded and gave me another smile. "I learnt a lot from working for Justinia. She gave me my own Network of Agents, and we have worked our way up from there." A few moments after uttering the name, Leliana's expression dampened considerably. She looked down as her eyebrows furrowed, and she only returned my gaze when I grasped her hand gently. I had known about the Divine's death for a while. Word spreaded quickly, and my thoughts instantly went out to my love. She owed Justinia her life, she had saved Leliana when she was in her darkest hour, and I couldn't have thanked her enough for it. I knew that Dorothea's death must have hit her hard, and guilt fled through me to think that I wasn't here to comfort her when she needed me.

Caressing my loves hair softly, she nodded in gratitude. "I'm just glad that you're here now, Lyna," she whispered quietly. "I missed you," she continued as I held one of her hands in my own, using the other to stroke her hair. There was a long silence between us, and I could tell by the sudden urgent look on her face that we were thinking the same thing. "So, now you're back... did you find what you were looking for?" she asked timidly, sitting up straighter as she watched me carefully.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't," I replied, taking my pack from my shoulder. I unclipped the top, and began rummaging through the contents. "I found it a few weeks ago, it Highever. I went to Haven, but... well, you know," I shrugged, not wanting to bring up anymore unpleasantness, especially about the obvious number of deaths from Corypheus' attack on the small village. Finally locating what I'd been searching for, I closed my hand around the tiny object, bringing it out from the backpack. I carefully slipped the item into Leliana's shaking hands, cupping mine under hers to make sure she wouldn't drop it.

In her joint palms sat a vial, her gloves glowing due to the light blue hum of the liquid. This liquid... this tiny amount of water like substance, was what I had been searching for. I had spent _four years_ looking for it, and I could scarcely believe it was here, I my love's very palms. I thought ironically, that in that moment, my life was literally in her hands. "This is it?" she asked me, taking her gaze away from the glass. "Drink this, and you're cured from the taint?"

I nodded my head slowly, staring at the vial almost hungrily. "I wanted to wait until I was with you again. I wanted you to be there when I took it," I said, taking the vial between my finger and gently rolling them around the rim. I looked up at her with careful eyes, placing my thumb over the top. "Now?" I asked. She nodded her head vigorously in reply, and took a steady breath, removing my thumb from the rim so she could remove the cork.

This was it. This was the beginning of the rest of our lives together. I drink the contents of the vial, and I get to live out the rest of my days waking up to her and falling asleep beside her. Honestly, I couldn't wait.

As soon as she removed the cork, the loud 'popping' sound spreading throughout the room, the smell nearly overwhelmed me. Instantly, whispers of the tainted Darkspawn flooded my mind, and scarier, I could understand every word they were saying. _Kill... Rip... **MURDER**._ Breathing heavily, as the whispers invaded my head, I threw my head back, not even noticing that Leliana had held one of my hands in hers. Bringing the vial to my lips, I tilted the small glass container upwards, the purified blood running into my mouth and quickly down my throat.

Once the vial was empty, I threw the glass across the room as I hurled myself to the banister, the only thing that was stopping me from falling to my death two floors below me. Leliana grabbed me around my waist as I screamed, my head pounding as the voices continued, screaming at me to perform some murderous act. She threw us both to the floor as I struggled against her and pulled my face to her neck, holding me tightly to her as I thrashed around like a feral animal. The pain that flew through my body... it was _agony._

Eventually, the Darkspawn whispers and the pain slowly began to cease, leaving me with nothing more than a headache. My breathing calmed, giving Leliana the hint that the worst was over. She loosened her grip on me, allowing me to breathe easier as I readjusted my head to fit comfortably on her shoulder. I felt like I was... like I was in Heaven. I could actually _feel _the cure running through my body, the powerful magic that I had pumped into the liquid ... it was getting rid of any tainted blood within me, making me _whole _again. I opened my eyes to find Leliana gazing at me with worry. She traced her fingers across my face tattoo as I smiled at her and nodded, kissing her cheek as the cure continued to work.

Eventually, we both came together in a gentle, chaste kiss, the both of us knowing that it was going to be the first of many others to come.

_**A.N: As always, I'm not entirely sure about the ending, but that's all I got :3 Also, to anyone who hasn't got Inquisition yet, BUY IT. If you cant buy it make sure someone gets it for you as a Christmas present. In my opinion it's the best out of the three games, and was just amazing. Like any game it had its faults, but it defiantly made up for it with its virtue. I'm on my third play through :3**_


	3. MorriganXAedan

As my exhausted legs slowly carried me up the path that led from the snowy ruins of Haven to the infamous Fortress of Skyhold, I honestly wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. My body was a giant mess of emotions mixed with aches and pains, only a few feelings I could acknowledge. Happiness was one, I'm sure, as was nervousness. But most of all, I hate to admit, was smugness.

_I had been on my quest for nearly three years now, searching for a way to put a stop to my inevitable Calling, to end the Darkspawn whispered which plagued my mind. My search had taken me deep into the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe Castle. Even though I kept my distance from the village and any camps that were littered nearby, word crept around that Warden Cousland had returned to Fereldan. A few days after my arrival, I received a letter, wound lightly in a purple sashe. As I read the neat penmanship of the writer, explaining to me that I was needed in the Inquisition, a big mass of pride filled my stomach, spreading to the rest of my body as I noted with glee that I recognised the handwriting._

_"She wants me back," _I had thought happily. _"She misses me..." _

_I had packed up my tent fairly quickly, pushing it into my pack as I abandoned my search for a cure for the time being. I'd been looking for a way to stop my pre-mature death for three years, I thought as I began my march to Haven, but I'd been searching for my lover and son for much longer. **That **stopped me dead in my tracks. Emotions of smugness and happiness quickly subsided as I remembered our final meeting, how she pushed me away and fled through the Eluvian. I recalled the scream I'd let out as I thumped my fist on my reflexion after it had become solid, how the mirror had shattered under my force as I raged. My smug and happy attitude had retreated yes, for a much more powerful emotion; anger. _

_As much as I hated her in that moment, it didn't last for long. A down side to loving someone is that you can never stay angry at them for very long. This was one of those moments. I just wanted to see her again. Her and our child..._

When my eyes fell upon the almighty fortress, I let out a sigh of relief. The sight of the gates made me smirk as I thought happily that my two-week journey was complete. I picked up my pace as I jogged down the hill to the stone pathway, the sound of metal creaking bringing music to my ears at the gates began to part ways, allowing me entrance to the bustling castle grounds. "Warden Cousland!" I heard someone call as I entered. I turned to see a young man approaching me, the helmet on his head glistening in the sun. "Sister Leliana said that you'd be arriving, Ser. I hope your travels weren't too troublesome?"

I smiled inwardly as the boy mentioned the red-heads name. Seemed like everyone was joining the Inquisition at the time, so why it surprised me somewhat to hear that the Bard had joined the organisation, I have no idea. "Tiring, mostly," I replied as I adjusted the strap on my shoulder. "How did the Inquisition know where to find me?"

The young man gestured for me to walk with him, gazes following us as we strolled towards a large set of stairs, which led to a large hall. "Mistress Leliana is the Inquisitions Spymaster, Ser. She has agents scattered around Ferelden and some of Orlais. Where her spies are, are where her eyes and ears are. When one of our people came back with a report on your arrival in the Hinterlands, she brought it to the Lady Lavellan's attention. It's all the people have been able to talk about these past few weeks." We passed a few doors and took a left, going through a spacious office, lit up with a fire. We sauntered through the empty room hastily, coming to another large, wooden door. The young man knocked on the door several times, waiting for any sound of acknowledgement before entering.

We came in a few moments later after being called in, and were greeted by a lit up room, a large, wooden war-table, and four people surrounding it. They looking down at the contents of the sturdy surface, muttering to each other and pointing down at a map. The first person to notice our presence was a lightly tanned looking woman. She was clad in a golden dress, her hair tightly wound in a pinned bun, a writing board in her left hand. She glanced up at us, her eyes instantly falling on me. "Oh, my!" she gasped, her mouth hung open as the others looked up to stare at her. I chuckled slightly as I took note of her accent. _'__Antivan...' _

The other three slowly turned their gazes to me, my eyes instantly resting on my old friend and companion, Leliana. She wore a dark, seemingly heavy cloak over her shoulders, the hood of which was clinging over her fiery red hair. "Aedan!" she called gleefully, making her way around the table. She brought me into a hug as the others watched. "It's so good to see you, my friend. I'm glad you got our message," she continued as she pulled away from the embrace.

She turned to the rest that were sill standing around the table, looking at the pair with wide eyes. "Warden Cousland, this is the Inquisitor, Ellana Levallan," she gestured to a tall woman, who was leaning back on the war table. She had short, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Getting off of her seat, she approached me, her hand out stretched. "A pleasure," she greeted as I clasped my hand with hers. She turned toward the remaining two, her hand pointing to the Antivan woman. "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet. She's our ambassador and deals with any political issues that arise," Ellana shifted her direction to the last person, a bulky man, wearing a sword strapped to his hip. "And this is Commander Cullen Rutherford. He's in charge of the Inquisition's forces."

"Yes, I know you," I nodded as I took in his face. "You were a Templar in Fereldan's Circle."

Cullen laughed, looking down at the ground for a few moments. "Your memory serves you well, Warden," he replied carefully.

* * *

><p>After introductions were made, the four returned around the table, bringing me with them to discuss their plans for tracking down their lost people. Nearly five minutes into the 'meeting', I had already grown impatient. Cullen talked about sending a small group of soldiers here, Leliana sending her agents there, Josephine... needless, to say I was bored very quickly. During the Blight, me and my companion had no trouble like this. I said this was where we needed to go, and we were on our way. With a whole organisation, though, I suppose it would be different.<p>

Before we were halfway through, I slipped out of the door, leaving them to battle out their own affairs. I journeyed through the massive, stone built castle, feeling like a child as I explored the passages and corridors. My exploration eventually brought me to the gardens, numerous people sitting on the benches whilst a gardener tended to the flowers he was growing. _This __was where I felt at_ _home_, I thought as I breathed in the smell of lilies, my mother coming to mind as she whistled away in our castle gardens.

I watched as the gardener pulled a dead plant out of the soil, putting it aside for further use. He reached his hand back to his side pocket, pulling out a handful of seeds, planting one in the now empty soil. I closed my eyes, imagining that the woman humming in the background was one of his family's servant. For a few moments, I was no longer the 'Hero of Fereldan' or 'The Warden'. I wasn't even in the castle of Skyhold. No, I was just Aedan Cousland again, reading a book in my home in Highever.

"You're a Grey Warden," came a small voice behind me, disturbing my tranquillity. I turned on my heel to see a young boy, no older than ten, walking toward me from behind one of the gardens many bushes, a small smile playing on his lips. He was dressed in fine clothing, a Grey Warden Emblem sitting on the chest of his vest shirt. He had short brown hair, golden coloured eyes, and a bold face. "Do you have a griffon?" he asked curiously. "Mother said the Warden's used to ride griffons."

Laughing lightly, I decided to play along to the boy's question. "No, sadly I don't," I replied whilst shaking my head. "We don't really use them anymore. They would be useful, though."

The boy nodded as he looked up at me, then to the crest of the Grey Warden's, which was sitting upon the chest of my armour. "Why not?" he asked. I chuckled again as I realised I'd let myself in for it. Children, by nature, are very curious creatures, and would ask away until they got their answers. I'd already known this from spending time with my young nephew.

Before I could answer, an angelic voice called through the gardens, landing on the boy and I. "Kieran, are you bothering the Warden?" My breathing hitched as the voice replayed in my head. I _knew _that voice, the calm seriousness that was behind it. I had been searching for the holder of that voice for over a decade. I had waited and _waited _for this moment for so long... and now that it was here, I wasn't sure what to do. Almost hesitantly, I followed my gaze to my left, where the voice had come from. Standing in one of the gardens stone archways was the woman who had plagued my dreams for such a long time.

She pushed herself off the wall and made her way to us, her eyes staying on the boy, not daring to meet my own. "Of course not," the boy, Kieran, denied as he looked up at her. "Can you see what's on his clothes, mother?" he pointed to my armour, which bore the emblem. _Hang on... mother?_

Nodding, she quickly shifted her gaze to me, our gazes locking for a few measly seconds before switching back to Kieran. "I did see," she replied. "'tis time to return to your studies, little man," she told him gently. She gestured to the closed-door nearby as he groaned in protest, sighing when he realised that his objections weren't going to prevent him returning to his room. He looked up at me and smiled before wondering off to the door, passing through it as my gaze followed him.

"Kieran..." Morrigan said as she, too, stared at the now open door. "Our son. Never where you expect him to be, naturally," she concluded, looking back to me. We stood in a silence for a time, before she began to walk away. She threw a glance at me over her shoulder, telling me to follow. She led me from the gardens, away from the door Kieran trudged through, to a small, locked door. She opened it quickly, ushering me in quietly. I turned to close the door, the icy cold handle sending shivers down my spine as I gripped it tightly.

Tensing my jaw, I shut the door slowly, and sighed. We were alone now. There nothing stopping me from taking her in my arms, into a bone crushing embrace which my body was craving. So why wasn't I doing so? Why wasn't I pressing her up against a wall this instant, and smashing her lips with my own? I knew the answer, of course. I suppose I was just hoping to fool myself. As soon as I had laid eyes on her, realised that the boy Kieran was actually _my son,_ all the anger came rushing back to me. There was no room for that bittersweet reunion that had been plaguing my mind ever since I left the Hinterlands.

"No doubt you have questions," she broke our silence. "If you want answers, I'll give them to you," she said, looking up at me again, only to avert her gaze moments later. Swallowing in the lump in my throat, I examined the rest of the room. It was corridor like; dark, long, a few candles brightening up the room like a fire. On the other side of the room, I noticed, was a mirror. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion as I took in the mirrors appearance. It looked so much like the Eluvian Morrigan had escaped through, nearly ten years ago.

"There are more of them?" I asked, pointing behind her. "Eluvians?"

She nodded as she followed the direction I was pointing in, returning her gaze to me as she formed an explanation. "There are very few now, many of them were destroyed during the fall of Arlathan. Others might have just stopped functioning, there are many reasons as to why," she replied. "They all lead to the same place, the Crossroads, I call it. If it did have a name at some point, it has long been lost."

"And that's where you went?" I asked, more heatedly. I took a step toward her, pointing to the Eluvian again. "When we last met... when you ran through the mirror, that's where you went? This 'Crossroads'?"

If she were intimidated by my sudden approach, she did a fine job at hiding it. She simply nodded her head and avoided my eye. "It offered sanctuary from those who wished me harm," she muttered. "As well as protection, it gave me opportunity to raise Kieran in peace, for a time."

"And this was the place you refused to let me follow you to?" I asked, anger evident in my voice, as I continued my walk toward her. She began to walk backwards as I got closer, and I led her to the wall. If she had realised what I was doing, it was too late, as she bumped into the freezing cold slabs of rock. When I saw her stop at the wall, I raised my arms to either side of her head, locking them in place to prevent her from fleeing. She was _so close now..._ I could smell her gripping scent, and it took everything I had not to lean in closer, to dive my face into her hair, to kiss her... "Raising my son, and keeping you safe were things that you couldn't ask me to do?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before continuing. "There is so much more that lies before him, Aedan, before both of us," she muttered weakly.

"And you think I wouldn't want to be there for you?" I questioned, more gently this time as I saw her defences break. "To help you with what is to come? To help raise _him?" _I hung my head low, dropping my right hand from the wall to rub the end of my nose. I placed my hand back on the wall, but nearer her waist line, my steel gloves hand just touching the purple fabric of her clothing. Leaning in slightly to breath in her scent again, I whispered hoarsely, "Do you think there was nothing I wouldn't have done for you? I _loved _you, Morrigan! I battled your _mother _for you! You knew this, and yet you-"

I can honestly say, from the bottom of my heart, that I have no idea what I was about to say next. All form of verbal communication left me when she smashed her lips to mine, wrapping her tender arms around my neck as I pulled her body to press against mine. Our tongues danced wildly, our breathes matched the out of sync rhythm, and it shamed me to admit it, but the bit back moan she gave me was enough to make me quiver with want. I _missed _her around me. I missed the feel of her silky, velvety walls clenching around my member as she reached ecstasy. I missed her little gasps and moans as I held her tightly to me, grabbing on her hips, her thighs and her behind.

Breaking off the kiss, I glared at her, my expression telling her what I needed. Nodding stiffly, she waved one of her hands towards the Eluvian, the solid, cold glass being replaced with a shimmer of purple as it rippled like a pool of water. Roughly, she pulled me through the mirror, bringing me to her again as she tugged at my cloak. I didn't bother to acknowledge out destination before attacking Morrigan's skirts and throwing it carelessly to the white, cold ground. I couldn't care less, to be honest. I wanted her. _**Now.**_

We were on the ground in no time, 'feral' being the only word that describes us as we fought for dominance, tearing as each others remaining clothes like animals. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not the Inquisition, not the Breach; nothing. Just_ her. She _was the only person I needed now, and I was in no hurry to let her go any time soon.

_**A.N: Holy shit, you guys have no idea how difficult it was to write this Fic -_- **_

_**During Origins, Morrigan was the character that was only used during battle. I never tried to peruse any form of relationship with her, be is a friendship or a romance (friendship, mainly, as I was usually a female). I never found her interesting, so I never talked to her, and only put her in my party for the fights and the occasional amusing bickers she had with other party members. So when I got a review from LordProtector95 saying he wanted this reunion written out, i was very reluctant. Now however, I kind of regret not getting to know her more during our time together as I found that she can be quite a funny woman :3 Not sure if I got her character 100% down, being as I've only really known her for about 2 days, but also because she's changed quite a bit from the sassy, I-don't-give-a-shit Morrigan from Origins. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this Fic :D**_


	4. AndersX(F)Hawke

_It's over..._

That was my first thought, I think, when we turned to leave Kirkwall. I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. I had so much going through my head at the time; Meredith, the Mages, my Sister... _him... _It was all muddled up in my brain until I could no longer form an understandable thought. All that I knew for sure was that I had to get away from this Maker-damned city.

As my companions and I boarded a ship to flee from the ruins of the city, I heard endless screams coming up from the flames that engulfed my home. I leaned against the wooden railings in a daze, no longer listening, nor caring, as Isabela began shouting out orders to her temporary crew, my friends and sibling running around to get the vessel ready for sailing. Within minutes, we were moving, and everybody began to settle down. Or as much as they could, that is.

They all stayed away from me, sitting in little groups as they quietly whispered amongst themselves, looking over to me every once in a while when they thought I wasn't looking.

Taking a deep breath, I moved my eyes to look over at them. Varric, Bathany and Aveline sat close together, the eldest two looking away when I turned my sight over to them, hastily finding something on the ship more interesting. Fenris was mutely patting Hunter as the Mabari huffed in and out in a sync rhythm, and Merrill was stood next to Isabela, who was carefully steering the ship out to open seas. Sebastian had left shortly after the Chantry was destroyed, furious that I didn't kill the person who'd done it. _I don't think I had it in me to kill him anyway..._

In my mind's eye, I kept replaying what had happened to the Chantry, how it had been obliterated in seconds, and how Anders, my caring, sweet man -_my lover-_ had openly admitted to committing this awful crime. How happy he was to step up, his hands raised high above his blonde hair, and say that he was the start of the Rebellion, that what he did would bring peace between Mages and Templars in the years to come. I shook my head at his stupidity._ Nothing _he did would bring the two groups together in friendship.

And yet, as I glanced over at what was left of our happy little gang, it just looked so _empty_ without him there, sitting with them.

Bethany kept our gazes locked as I looked over to her, giving me the smallest smile she could. She rose from her spot between Varric and Aveline, and tip toed over to stand next to me, bring me into a tight hug as I breathed in the scent of her hair. It was... very strange to see her in Circle attire. I had to admit that the Mage dress wear suited her perfectly, but it was very different from the out-going, little sister that I grew up with in Lothering.

She calmly stroked my hair, urging me to let out the tears I was too stubborn to let fall. Nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around her waist, snuggling into her neck as she cooed false words into my ear. 'Everything's going to be alright' she said... 'It will be fine' she said...

* * *

><p>We ended up on some island some hours later. I don't know where, but we found a Tavern not long later, for which I was thankful. No one asked about who we were, or where we'd come from, to which I was even more grateful. All I wanted to do was sit down and drink away my thoughts and feelings. And it worked, for a time.<p>

After a while, whispers of 'Kirkwall', 'Rebel Mages' and 'an Abomination' began to seep into the building, bringing back the sharp twinge that I felt in my chest every time I took a breath. Leaving my half full tankard for someone else to finish, I began to stumble away from the table me and my friends were sitting at. I shook away Merrill's help when she tried to take my arm, hastily limping toward the door.

The cool air hit me immediately. I trudged away from the Tavern, swaying as I walked. My stomach churned violently, my head pounding like I was repeatedly being whacked over the head with a mace. I fell to my knee's, a mere stone's throw away from the ship, and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the gritty floor. I gritted my teeth tightly then, sniffling quietly to myself as tears began to make their way down my pale cheeks. I swiped at them furiously, not hearing the door being opened behind me. A hand rubbed my back then, drawing my attention away from the filth on the ground. I looked up to see my sister, smiling sympathetically down at me.

She helped me back to the ship then, my mind filled with Anders as we walked, as she stripped me down to my small-clothes and dressed me in sleeping attire when we reached the bottom deck. In my mind, she wasn't there. I wasn't even aware what was happening most of the time, too intoxicated to keep my attention on something for too long. The only constant thought I had was of my lover, how sad he'd looked when he'd walked away from me. It was as if he'd _wanted _to die, to become a martyr for the Mage's cause, to _leave **me** behind!_

I shook my head as Bethany kissed me on the forehead, bidding me a dreamless rest as she locked the door and left me to my own thoughts. As much as I wanted to hate him in that moment, I couldn't. I knew, deep in my heart, that I just wanted him next to me. I wanted to be in his arms as he kissed me good night, as we slept. I wanted this whole ordeal to be one big nightmare, that when I woke up, he was still in my life.

I _missed_ him, more than I believed I could. But now, he was gone, and I clutched at my pillow tightly at the thought, sniffling into it as I slowly cried myself to sleep.

_**A.N: You people have to stop giving me pairings that I never did xD Where it's true that I did in fact try to romance Anders, my heart was quickly stolen away by Isabela with her out-going and funny nature. **_

_**This prompt was given to me by Tanith's crazy twin, thanks buddy :D sorry if it's a little short.**_


	5. JosephineXEllana

_It was on a warm, bright morning, the yellow sun just peeking over the Frostback Mountains, when I decided that some people in this Inquisition hated me._

_Or, more specifically, a red-headed Spymaster._

_The thought came to me when I was rudely awoken by a loud squawking coming from my balcony. When I finally dared to open my eyes, I was meet with a black messenger raven, who was perched upon the railing outside my quarters, looking into the room and screaming at me to get out from under my covers. Even though it was quite clear that I was awake, the bird continued it's shrieking._

_**That** was when I thought that Leliana had it in for me._

_Dragging myself from my bed, I roughly ran a hand through my messy, auburn bed-hair as I stretched, attempting to straighten out some of the kinks as I walked towards the balcony. Waving my arms wildly at the bird, it took off when I was in grabbing distance, flying around the Castle before it glided into the roof of one of the many towers. Stood in the window of the tower the raven had flown into was the Spymaster herself. I saw her shake her head in amusement before walking back to her desk._

_Leaning on the stone railing, I glanced down at the grassy floor below me as I rubbed my eyes and yawned, watching as the people scattered on the ground communicated and the children played together, running after each other in a game that looked to be Tag. Squinting, I was able to make out the shape of Iron Bull, Krem stood next to him as they bickered, as per usual. I could even see Cassandra, sitting next to the training dummies as she read the latest issue of Varric's book, or so I assumed._

_As I smiled to myself at the Seeker and her... **guilty pleasure**, I couldn't help but notice the flashes of gold and purple as they hastily made their way onto the Castle grounds. My smile brightened as I realised who it was, knowing that the Ambassador was the only person in the Inquisition to wear such attire. I watched my lover for a few moments as she made her way to Cassandra, who in return dropped her book to the ground in a way that was similar to when I myself had found her out._

_The Seeker shook her head, causing Josephine to run back to Skyhold's hall. I frowned then, wondering what in all of Thedas had caused the woman to run with such haste. Looking up at the sun, where it greeted me right above my head, I fell back into my quarters as I hurried around to find appropriate dress wear, realising that I had slept in until gone noon._

* * *

><p><em>I made my way down to the Hall after I'd properly woken up and dressed quickly, receiving and giving 'Good afternoon's' from passer-by's as I went, blushing in embarrassment that Leliana had to send a messenger bird to finally wake me up.<em>

_Casting my mind back to mere moments earlier, to when I stood on the balcony, I began to make my way to Josephine's Office, listening as I got closer and closer to the continuous pacing that was evident from behind the door. Knocking to make myself known, I opened the door to find Josephine-beautiful as ever- walking backwards and forwards in front of her fireplace, biting her nail nervously as she stared down at the floor. Looking up at the new company, she quickly removed her finger nail from her mouth. "There you are!" she greeted, coming up the small stairs toward me._

_From her tone, I took the hint of my lover's nervousness. She was **never** this anxious. It took all thoughts of kissing her good morning- as usual- away from my mind immediately as I began to address the seriousness that wasn't my Josephine. "I've been looking all over for you," she continued, stopping in front of me. "I've just received the most terrible news."_

_"What is it?" I asked curiously, taking a step towards her as I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked around the room, desperately trying to find something more interesting. Whether it was to keep from having eye contact with me, or just not knowing what to say in general, I didn't know. Finally, she tensed her jaw, and shrugged my hand from her shoulder. "I'm engaged!"_

_The look I gave must have been enough to tell her that I didn't quite understand what she meant. Well, I knew what she **meant**, I just... didn't understand it? "When did this happen?" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, chastising myself immediately when I thought of better replies._

_Sighing, Josephine folded her arms across her chest as she continued her pacing. "For the past year, my mother and father have searched Antiva for a match for me," she explained. Stopping to look back at me, she continued, "They had no idea you and I had grown so... close..." Shaking her head in frustration, she added, "Today, I received a letter declaring they're betrothed me to Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva." She looked down at the carpet, not noticing the hurt look in my eye. "I must deal with this..." she looked back up at me, swallowing the lump in her throat. "But until then, we cannot be seen in a compromising situation. I'm **so **sorry."_

_To say I was gob smacked was not the correct term. As I tried to form a response in my mind, the feeling of betrayal seeped into my chest, causing a painful twinge every second I looked at my- well, my apparently **ex** lover. "Are you saying that we should act as if nothing has happened between us?" I asked, watching her carefully._

_Her eyes widened as she registered what I'd said, taking a step toward me, her hand threatening to grasp my own. "No. No, not at all!" she exclaimed, tensing her fist as she lowered it again. "But it is not right that we carry on while I am betrothed," she explained. "I must break off the match first... why did his have to happen to us now, of all times?" she asked, sighing whilst she walked away from me and toward her empty desk. "I must see to this. And to my other duties- if I can keep my mind on them today at all!"_

* * *

><p>That was two months ago.<p>

Two dreadful, painful months, and Josephine still hadn't been able to break off her engagement to her fiancée. To give myself credit, I had done as she had requested. I kept my distance, no matter how painful it was to see her walk away from me. I only passed through her Office so I could get to the War Table, and even then when we saw each other it was a smile and a nod of acknowledgement. It was when I watched her leave the War Room when I gave myself to luxury of watching her.

Oh, how _badly _I wanted her in my arms again... to breath in her honey scented hair as I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, pulling her to me so I would never be able to let her go again.

Little did I know that the opportunity would be sooner than I thought.

* * *

><p>How I climbed the stairs to my Quarters, I don't know.<p>

I was annoyed, in pain, and just down-right exhausted. I carefully laid myself down on my plush bed, revelling in the comfort the mattress brought me as I breathed in the smell of my sheets. '_It's good to be back...' _I thought as I reached down with my right hand to cautiously undo my boots. The past week's events kept replaying in my mind as I took off my foot wear.

Me, Sera, Iron Bull and Dorian had travelled back to the Hinterlands soon after I had received reports of new Rifts opening around Redcliffe. To be completely honest, I was a little happy to be given a break from staying in Skyhold, waiting at Josephine's door every morning hoping to hear that her betrothal had been called off. Naturally, I was disappointed. Having to leave for the Hinterlands gave both her and I a break. What I wasn't expecting to run into, however, was a High Dragon.

The encounter had left me and the others very bloody, and slightly broken. Sera had a fractured ankle, but that was it, I think. I, on the other hand, suffered from countless bruises, two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Harding's party had me back at Skyhold within two days, where Cassandra had greeted us and, seeing the state I was in, immediately took me to the Castle's healer, which is where I stayed for three hours.

Due to the herbs Healer Caremela gave me, by the time I was in my Quarters I hardly felt any pain from my ribs, and for a while short , my left shoulder too. But as I took my boots off, the effects had begun to wear off, and I found myself gripping my shoulder, tensing my jaw each time I took a breath. The good that did come from this, however, was that I was given strict instruction to rest over the next few days. No one was to disturb me, for which I was grateful.

I began to relax when I took my leather boots off, letting my body mould with the bed. As I listened to the crackling of the lit fire, my eyes snapped open at the sudden knocking at my door. The sound had me surprised, causing me to flinch forward, which resulted in me grasping my shoulder in pain as I groaned. "Ohh... go away!" I called, leaning back into my covers in annoyance.

There was silence for a few moments, which was followed by a quiet, "As you wish, My Lady."

My eyes snapped open again as I registered the accent; that soothing_, _peaceful _Antivan_ accent. "Wait!" I called, all pain leaving me as I jumped from the bed and jogged to the door. Hope filled me as I gripped the handle and pulled the door open, the colours gold, purple and brown filling my vision. Josephine stood a little away from the door, half way turned toward me and halfway turned toward the archway that led to the Hall.

After that, there was nothing but silence as she took in my appearance, her mouth hanging slightly agape as she took notice of the darkness around my eye and cheek, and the way my left shoulder was bandaged up tightly.

Silence

And awkwardness

...

_Great._

I was finally the one to break it, opening the door a little wider for her. "Come on in," I said, the pain coming back to me as I tip toed out of her way.

I felt like an _idiot. _

When I heard her voice outside my door, I half expected Josephine to have brought news about her betrothal, claiming that she was no longer engaged and that they could continue their relationship without a worry. That was what I had _hoped _for, anyways. I hung my head as I realised I was completely wrong, and that my Ambassador was just checking up on me.

That thought alone caused a spark of anger to ignite in my stomach.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?" she asked as she entered the room, turning to look at me with concern, which only fuelled the fire. '_How dare she? How dare she ask me to keep my distance and then come running to me! If she doesn't even use my name, she doesn't have the right to be here, to be concerned for me...' _"Only I just heard Sera telling Leliana what happened at Redcliffe, with the dragon, and how you-"

"I'm fine," I replied bitterly, wincing as I walked to a nearby table, which held a glass of water.

"Okay," she muttered half heartedly, as if not believing me. She watched me carefully as I poured myself a drink, sighing when I kept my back to her. "I was just worried abo-"

"You don't _get _to be worried about me, Josephine," I snarled cutting her off again. Bringing the glass back down to the wooden table, I turned to her, watching as her face dropped at my remark. "You don't get to play nanny for me, you don't get to see if I'm alright, or worry for me, or be concerned for my health. Not when we're supposed to _keep out distance," _I ended, making my way to the balcony. _I didn't mean for it to come out like **that**..._

I heard her follow me out, stopping just behind me as I carefully leaned on the railing. "Is that what this is about?" she asked. When I didn't replied, she placed a hand on my arm, which only angered me further. "Ellana... putting our relationship on hold hurts me as much as it does you," she told me gently. "I miss being with you, My Lady. I miss you coming to see me, I miss how close we were... I _hate _this separation, but I worry for you, whether you like it or no."

"Well, I'm not asking you to worry," I spat harshly, pushing passed her to go back into my room.

Again, she followed me in, and I had half the mind to tell her to leave. "Why are you being so cold to me?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly as I realise I've gone a little bit too far. "I'm _trying _to deal with this mess, Ellana! I'm trying to break off the engagement, but the Otranto's refuse! They wish to maintain their _honour_!" she scoffed, folding her arms. Even though she tried to hide it, it was evident that small tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at the ground, refusing to meet my eyes. After a few moments, she continued, a lone tear running down her cheek. Guilt plagued me when I saw the little, glistening tear. '_It's not her fault_,' I chastised myself, the anger slowly simmering down to mere embers as I watched her cry in front of me. '_She's just trying to maintain her families reputation, as well as my own.._.' "I've sent letters to their son, Adorno, but... I think he's just discarding them! He's answered none of them and I've had no messenger under his name-"

One tear was followed by another, then another, and then another, until I was no longer listening to what she had to say. My lover was upset, _crying_ because of me, because of my own stupidity. What right did I have to take out my frustrations on her, of all people? She should be the one I confide in, not someone I take my anger out on. Silently, I walked foreword, bringing my arms around her the best I could, diving my face into her neck and breathing in her hair, sighing in relief at the scent. Tears quickly turned into sobbing as I rubbed her back, whispering into her ear that everything was going to be alright, and that I could wait for as long as she needed, that I would wait forever for her.

After five minutes, her tears subsided, leaving me to smile encouragingly as I brought her face from my wet shoulder, using my thumbs to dry her cheeks as I cupped her delicate, beautiful face. "Everything's going to be fine," I promised her again as I finished wiping again her tears. My hands, however, found it difficult to leave her features. We stood there, in the middle of my room, staring at one another as the fire continued to crackle behind us. Hesitantly, I leaned forward, pushing my lips to hers. Goosebumps ran up my arms when I pressed our lips together, my stomach flipping when she began to respond. _Two and a half months I've waited for this..._

She gave the smallest of moans, pressing our bodies together harder as I moved one of my hands to her hair, which was tightly wound up in a bun, as always. Feeling underneath the lump, I took one of the pins out, then another, letting one of the curls of hair unwind from the bun. I wanted it _down_. I wanted her on my bed, laying before me, ready to let me explore her body as I had many times before. I wanted _her_, just her.

My hopes were crushed as she pulled our bodies and lips away from each other, but stayed in my arms. I whined at the sudden lose of contact, opening my eyes to look up at her expectantly. "We're shouldn't be doing this," she murmured breathlessly as she exhaled heavily against my cheek. "I'm engaged, I shouldn't even be here... we need to... to..."

She didn't get finish her sentence, as she was too busy pressing herself against me once again. This time, she was more... _there. _We both knew what the pair of us wanted, so we set to work, me undoing her jacket as she began to unbutton my shirt. I didn't care if I had a dislocated shoulder, I _needed _her. I missed her, and she was here. What idiot wouldn't make love to her? Idiot or not, I wouldn't let some Antivan _Lord_ ruin what we had. I wouldn't let him come between us, not now, not ever.

As she took off my shirt and threw it idly to the ground, I led her backwards, lowering her down to the mattress softly as she assaulted my neck.

* * *

><p>As the shinning moon hung in the dark, starry sky, I felt a trail of sweat ran down the side of my face as I eagerly encouraged my lover-who was panting heavily at the top of the bed- to her release. The air was filled with her little moans and whimpers as I continued to pleasure her with both my mouth and hand, her own fists gripping my hair the closer she came to finishing.<p>

Slowly, she reached her climax, letting out a long moan as she arched her back. Her eyes were clamped shut, and I took the opportunity to make my way up her delicious body again, my hand still milking every contraction my Josephine had to give. I found myself level with her neck as I settled down beside her, my lips latching onto her neck gently as I removed my hand, placing it on her bare belly as I began to suck, her own hands still in my hair, but their grip loosened as she caught her breath. I breathed in her scent, which was now a mixture of sweat and sex, realising that my own cant be too different.

Josephine moved one of her hands from my hair as she came down from her high, and placed it gently on my right shoulder, tracing shapes on my bare skin as I made sure that everyone knew she was taken; that she was _mine_. Taking my mouth from her neck, I revelled in glory, pleased with myself at the glowing love bite I had left on her throat. She giggled, and I raised my head to meet her gaze, grinning sloppily at her as I lean on my good shoulder to kiss her. I ran my hand through her long, chocolate brown hair as I pushed my tongue into her mouth, making sure that she could taste herself on me.

We broke away, and she leaned her head on top of mine. "I've missed you," she muttered sleepily, her eyes showing me that she was fighting sleep, and quickly losing. Shaking her head slightly, she looked around the room for her clothing. I moved my hand up to her cheek, despite the pain the movement brought me. "And I you," I replied, giving her another peck on her lips. I smiled to myself, snuggled into her neck as her heart beat began to slow. "You sleep here tonight, Josie," I said, not wanting my lover to move from my side. "Don't leave until morning."

Although I hadn't said those three little words to her yet, I realised months ago that I was in love- _deeply _in love, may I add- with the Inquisition's Ambassador. Everything she did to everything she was, I adored. It was when sleep was beginning to claim me that I decided to send a letter to this Antivan Lord Otranto, challenging him to a duel for her heart. He _was _Antivan after all, that was the custom... wasn't it?

Smiling, I leaned up, kissing my love on her cheek soundly. I snuggled back down into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair as I fell, peacefully, to sleep.

_**A.N: Holy crap I love this pairing ^^ I nearly died of heartbreak when she told my Inquisitor she was engaged. Ah well :D I'm changing my mind; I will no longer just be doing romances getting back together, it can be anything thing you want, from a typical night in the Hanged Man to a day off for the Hero of Fereldan.**_

_**Also, to Tanith's crazy twin, I don't want to start doing two shots on this story as I can run out of idea's very fast, and even though you asked for a reunion I wasn't getting anything or writing anything that seemed legit, so I'm afraid that my 'HawkeXAnders' is going to be staying as it is :/ sorry**_

_**Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone :3**_


	6. AlistairXElissa

**_A.N: And I have returned! _**

**_My apologies for taking so long, collage life took up a lot of my time. For those of you who had to go back to school/collage/uni, I hope you did well in your mock exams and you got the grades you wanted, I know I sure did :D_**

**_As for the fic, I'm sorry about the ending. I went really angsty while writing this._**

**_This prompt was given to me by Grey Warden Dragonborn, thanks buddy :)_**

**_Romance/Angst _**

**_CouslandXAlistair and MaharielXLeliana_**

By the time my stallion, Prince, and I had trekked up the steep snowy mountain, both my arms and legs felt as though they were about to fall off my freezing, ice cold body. No amount of wrapping my useless cloak around me tighter was going to change that. Nevertheless, I gripped the hem of my furry, wet cloak and tugged, causing the uncomfortable sogginess to brush against my cheek.

I grinned in spite of myself, nostalgia running through me as I recognised the feeling, which reminded me a great deal of how my Mabari Hound, Hunter, would often wake me the same way; with a big, wet slobbery kiss on my cheek. I smiled sadly, his brown eyes looking up at me as I recalled that he was no longer with me anymore. No, my trusty companion, who had fought with me against Darkspawn, Dragons and Archdemons, had passed on two years earlier, old age and brittle bones finally taking him in the end.

Grief gripped me when he died. He had been my only company for my first two years of looking for a cure, the only comfort I had, knowing the people- _person- _I had left behind. Many a time I had wept into his dark coat, sniffling as I recalled the memory of my husband, how heartbroken we had both been when I had to part ways with him. To much time had passed since I had seen him, and it tore me not knowing when we would be together again. I missed him. His comforting voice, his gentle face, and his absolutely _stupid _jokes. I missed everything about him, so much at times that I considered abandoning my quest.

Now, four years after my departure, I was back in Fereldan, hiking up the Frostback's in order to reach the fortress of Skyhold. After my business here was done, I would return to Redcliffe, to meet with my lover. Excitement burst through me when rested my eyes on the Castle, knowing that the moment of us being reunited was quickly coming at hand.

* * *

><p>Andraste... was it good to stand on solid ground again! After days and nights of slowly rocking back and forth on the back of a horse, it took a few moments to fully regain my balance. Riding on horseback for so long was like sailing. You get so used to the new motion, that when you step onto solid ground again, you can't even walk.<p>

I took in the appearance of the place around me. The Stables were clean, and the grassy area was green and rich, the people nearby talking amongst themselves. Well, mostly. As I left Prince in the care of the Stable Master, I started toward the large stone steps that ventured deeper into the Castle. Before I could even make it to the first step, I heard someone shout, "Oh, Andraste! It's _her_!"

Before I knew it, people were surrounding me from left, right and centre, causing the stone walls and muddy ground to disappear from my line of sight. All I heard was shouting. Or as least that's how it sounded, with the amount of people around me.

_"Where have you been for the past four years?"_

_"Where were you when Corypheus started killing everyone? _

_"Where were you when Haven was destroyed?"_

All these questions, accusations... as I watched people look to me for answers, my breathing became... restricted. As the people continued to come nearer, I fell to the floor, breathing heavily as I attempted to block out the voices.

This was all way too much. Four years with no one to talk to, or even company for that matter, certainly had its effect on me. The buzzing noise continued, and I began to feel a rough itching on both my upper arms, as always when I got agitated. _No... no, not now! _As I fought the urge to scratch at my blighted, black body parts, I heard a thundering yell.

"ENOUGH!" came a deafenning boom. The voices stopped immidiatly, all heads turning to the owner of the voice. Fear was definatly evident amongst the crowd as they split apart, clearing a path for my saviour. I looked up as three of the people moved from my sight, to see a tall woman approach me with a smile etched onto her face. Red hair, a pale face and a strong build greeted me, and I smirked in happiness as I realised, that under all the changes I noted of quickly, I recognised this woman. _I thought that voice sounded Orlesian..._

"Leliana?" I asked, watching her as she stopped in front of me.

Before she offered her hand, Leliana looked up from me to the people around, barking, "Get back to your day." The crowd disappeared hastily, not wanted to get in the Bard's bad books. And to be honest, I couldn't blame them. "It's good to see you again, Ellie," she greeted me, extending her hand, for which I grasped gratefully. _Ellie... first time since forever I've been called that..._

She brought me into a tight hug, one that I was hesitant to return. Nevertheless, and gingerly placed my arms around her, returning the embrace. "Leliana," I started after we broke away. "Why are you here? With the Inquisition, I mean?"

She chuckled, nodding her head toward the larger area of the Castle, gesturing me to follow. "Working for Justinia earned me more skills than that of a Bard," she explained vaguely, her eyes lowering at the mention of the late Divine. "When the Inquisition was declared, I took up the role of Spymaster. Being Justinia's Left Hand, I had more than enough experience. I've been here ever since."

I nodded mutely, looking down at the stones we were passing. There was a long silence between the two of us as we continued to walk, myself silencing it with a quiet mutter. "I'm so sorry about Justinia's death."

She gave me a half-hearted smile, looking over to me briefly before staring on ahead. "I'm fine, Ellie. Really," she said. "But enough about me; what are _you_ doing here?" she asked, stopping to turn to me. At my confused expression, she continued quietly, "Alistair told me you were looking for a cure." I winced slightly at his name. Although I knew I'd be seeing him soon enough, I missed him terribly, and the more time that was wasted here, the less time I would have with him. "Well? Did you find it?" Leliana pressed.

I shook my head, watching as her face fell. "I sought out Avernus. He was helping me with my leads. He mentioned Grand Enchanter Fiona, that she used to be a Warden, but was somehow cured. I thought it was worth a try talking to her."

Leliana nodded at my words, once again walking up into the Keep. "She is here, if you want me to show you to her. She's usually in the library-" she cut herself off, her gaze averted from our path. She looked over to the very corner of the courtyard, to two people who were practicing their swings against straw training dummies. One was tall, and had short, tightened up, dark hair. The other was slightly shorted than the black haired woman, and had platinum blonde, shoulder length locks, and had two, long daggers in her hands. A smile broke out on Leliana's face as she watched, and she began to move toward them. "Excuse me a moment," she muttered to me because taking off a jog towards the women.

I frowned, watching as the red-headed Bard/Spymaster approached them. She stopped behind the pair, her hands grasped together behind her back as she stood. Getting their attention, the two turned around. Now that she'd turned around to face Leliana, I came to realise the pointed ears she had, and the dark tattoo she had on her cheek, which reached up to her eyebrow. The dark haired woman seemed to have sighed, rolled her eyes and turned back around, focusing more on her attack. The other however, gave an entirely different reaction. She dropped the daggers immediately, taking two long strides and wrapping her arms around Leliana's neck.

My eyebrows shot to the sky when she pulled off and placed her lips upon Leliana's. I smirked, turning red when the two pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. _Way to go, Leli!_

I looked away then, feeling it too awkward to watch my once potential lover have a moment with their present lover, or so it seemed. Yes, Leliana and I were together long ago, before the Blight had ended. I admit, I liked her a great deal, maybe even loved her, but I wasn't _in _love with her. _That _particular feeling I didn't experience until I went hunting with Alistair late one evening. I smiled bashfully at the memory, feeling the redness in my cheeks fade away.

A few minutes later, I watched as Leliana parted with the Elven woman, kissing her one final time before walking back to me. Even though they had separated for a good few moment, a smile still graced upon her red lips. "Making new friends, I see," I teased when she returned.

"Hardly a 'new friend'," she replied slyly. We chuckled, continuing on our path to Enchanter Fiona. "Her name is Lyna. We met before the Inquisition, but after I became Justinia's Left Hand. Justinia asked me to deliver a Dalish Amulet to the Sabrae Clan on my way to Kirkwall. I found them at Sundermount, and Lyna was one of the archers to greet me. After I gave the Amulet to their Keeper, she showed me the fastest way into the city. I saw her at the local tavern two days later."

"A Dalish in a bar?" I questioned. "She must have been impressed."

"Hush," she replied, laughing. "Anyway, she goes with Ellana- the Inquisitor- out on missions and such. She's been gone for three weeks," she explained as we entered a large building, which was lit with many torches running from one end of the room to the other.

"Ah," I nodded. "So love at first sight I take it?"

"Something like that," she smiled. We walked through two wooden doors, ascending another set of stone towered steps as we went. "Here we are," she continued as we ventured higher into the room. The room was of a circular shape, littered with books, birds, and four people. Two were sitting quietly reading, another leaning on the railing which separated them from the floor below, and the last was sitting near a table, eating cheese and apple from the plate on his lap.

"Fiona," Leliana called to one of the women reading. The woman in questions was Elven, her long robes telling me she was a Mage. Of course, I already knew this, Avernus giving me warning that she was the Leader of the Mage Rebellion, and the Grand Enchanter of the Circle. She looked up to us, quickly setting aside the book she was so immersed in. "We don't mean to trouble you," Leliana began. "Grand Enchanter, this is Elissa Cousland," she gestured to me. "She wishes to ask a few questions, if you don't mind?"

I held my breath as I waited for the Enchanter to greet me. To looked up at me, lowered her gaze to my tattered and dirty clothing, then back up to meet my eye. Carefully, she gave a smile, and held out her hand. "A pleasure, Warden," she greeted.

I grasped her hand, shaking it firmly as I returned her smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Grand Enchanter. You have no idea how long it took for me to find you."

"I can imagine," Leliana joked before turning to the mage. "Fiona, I have the reports you asked for. When you've finished, I'll be in the Rookery," she turned towards a set of stairs, looking back at me before smiling. "It's good to see you again, Elissa." Before I had the chance to reply, she had disappeared upstairs. I felt a small surge of sadness when I saw the last strands of red hair disappear from my view. I hadn't seen my friend in years, but knowing that she was expecting a proper catch up later over a tankard of ale, I smirked.

"You know, looking at you now, it's not a surprise that Duncan recruited you," Fiona said, gesturing to the seat beside her.

Her comment had left me a little... well, gobsmacked. I hadn't heard of the man's name in so long, I had thought people had forgotten him. Or maybe I was just telling myself that, in hopes that people wouldn't have forgotten me too. "You knew Duncan?" I asked eventually, registering her words.

"Yes," she chuckled. "I knew him. We were the youngest in a group voyaging into the Deep Roads. Needless to say, we became close quickly." Again, she gave a laugh. "Even shared a few secrets."

* * *

><p>The next hour passed in a hazy blur, the two of us telling each other stories of Duncan and the Grey Wardens, her telling me more of how they took on the Architect, and me telling her the few stories I had of Duncan, one being when I tried to pick his pocket and was reprimanded for being caught... by the man himself.<p>

There was silence after a few moment of sniggering from the both of us, before Fiona looked up to me slowly, almost daringly. "Tell me, how many of the stories about you are true?" she asked.

"If I knew all of them, I'd be able to answer," I replied. "I have been away for a while, Grand Enchanter. I have no idea of what the tales have told about me since I left Fereldan. But mention a few, and you'll find out," I ended, taking a small sip of my drink.

There was another silence, one that was completed with the quiet fidgeting of her fingers. "As you can imagine, there has been many stories about the Hero of Fereldan and her struggle against the Blight, how you survived the killing the Archdemon and about what she did after her quest. Some storytellers say you went into the Deep Roads, claiming that your duty to your people drove you to your death. Others say that you hibernated to a rural area, cut off from the country you saved," she said, eying the empty cup in front of her. Slowly, she met my eye. She sighed, then continued. "But there a few that tell the story of the Wardens lover. That they came together during the Blight." I gave a half hearted smile and nodded, knowing that this topic would be difficult. "Tell me, the Warden, Alistair... is it true that you married?"

I was hesitant in my response. My was she asking me _this _of all things? She could have asked me where my journey to end the Calling had taken me, or about Highever. But instead she asked me about my love-life? And why was this seemingly the most anxious question?

Watching her, I took off my left gauntlet, undoing the strap with practised ease, and tossed the glove onto the table. On my finger sat a silver wedding band, engravings coming up around the outside. I nodded slowly, too caught up in looking at my husband's wedding attire in my mind to concentrate much on what I was rambling to her. "We were engaged a year after the Blight ended. We were visiting Redcliffe, and Teagan had the bright idea for them to catch up in the tavern. By the time they came out, Teagan was practically carrying him back to the Castle," I chuckled at the memory. "When we had him on the bed, he looked up at me and gave the most _awful _proposal I'd ever heard. He said 'Lizzie, as the bastard Prince of Fer- _hiccup-_ Fereldan, I order you to marry me!'"

I paused, remembering how hilarious the moment was for me. How I continued to strip him from his alcohol drenched tunic and settled him under the covers. Looking back up, I ignored the look Fiona was giving me. From what I saw, it was a mixture between bittersweet-ness and laughter. "I chuckled at the gesture, told him to ask me again in the morning, obviously thinking nothing of his words, before he passed out. When he awoke the next morning, he puked into a bucket, and moments later asked me again... we married a month later in Redcliffe."

As I recalled the day of our small wedding, how the birds say and twittered around us, how the sun beat down on my back as I walked toward my soon-to-be-husband, I vaguely heard the words Fiona was saying. We held eye contact, I was looking, but no words could be heard. To immersed in my own thoughts, I couldn't hear the heavy panting and thundering footsteps that made their way onto the bottom floor of the circular room I couldn't hear it when they made their way up the set of stairs that led to the library. I didn't even register the silence that followed, focused to intensely on my memories.

What did snap me out of my silence, however, was Fiona. "Elissa," she called, tapping the table with her finger nail. Looking up to her, I gave her a questioning expression, one she did not see. She looked behind me, her eyes wide and her mouth hung slightly open. Wondering what held her attention so, I turned my head curiously to see what was behind me. Or more so, _who _was behind me.

Stood at the top of the stair case, mere meters away from where Fiona and I were sat, was a man, clad in blue, Grey Warden armour, panting as though he'd ran miles to get here. His shaggy, blonde hair sat just above his eyes, which was the main reason why it took a few moments to realise who this man was. In realisation, my eyes widened and I turned around in my chair to face him. I attempted to talk, but no words would come. _He's here?_ Taking in the image of the face that had haunted my dreams for years, I choked back a sob, tears forcing their way to my eyes as I stared, my legs unwilling to move as they stuck to the wooden chair.

Luckily, the man moved for the both of us, moving around the railing, ignoring everyone in the room and collapsing to his knees in front of me, leaning up and wrapping two large arms around me before burying his face in my hair. I returned the fierce embrace, my arms coming up around his shoulders, holding tightly as we breathed each other in. Tears ran down my face as I ran my left hand through his straw-like hair, fisting it so he couldn't move.

Sniffling, he moved away, his brown eyes staring into mine, a smile playing on his face as he laughed. He placed a hand on the side on my face, wiping away any traitorous tears that slid down my cheeks. Leaning up again, he pressed his warm lips to mine, making me forget the people in the room, and the wolf whistle that followed. There was no one else in that room now. Just me, and my husband. I leaned down into him, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my middle holding me closer. Pulling away, I stood us both up, hugging him to me again as the rest of the room came back into existence. It was then that I realised the man who was eating apple and cheese was now standing and clapping.

I laughed at him, sending the man a smile before looking up to the one in my arms. Yes, I knew that our time together is once again on a timer, as it always has been, but for now, I was willing to take a break. For a little while at least, we'd would be able to live at peace.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since my return, and I can honestly say that I couldn't be happier. Alistair and I were in bliss, spending as much time together as we could. I caught up with Leliana properly, and even met Lyna, who was very... edgy about having me around at first, but we grew closer when she found that I was married.<p>

For the first time in years, I was actually _happy._ Despite the fact that Fiona couldn't give me any answers as to why she was rid of the Blight, knowing that I wasn't on my quest for now put me in a state of peacefulness.

That, however, didn't last for long.

* * *

><p>As I lay in mine and Alistair's large bed, I hugged one of his tunics to me tightly, missing the smell, feel and sound of my lover. He and the Inquisition had gone to Adament Fortress in Orlais, to fight the demons and Grey Wardens that were under the command of the Tevinter Magister Corypheus. Although I had offered to lend the Inquisitor my sword, she refused, claiming that my being in the battle would only cause the people of Fereldan unease when they found that I had returned. I stayed at Skyhold, waiting everyday for the Inquisition's forced to return.<p>

Hearing the metal gates of the Castle open, I tore from my bed and ran to the window, smiling in glee as I saw the soldiers return. Dressing hastily, I ran down the stairs two at a time, ready to meet with my lover again.

I ended up in the courtyard, looking around quickly for any signs of my husband. My eyes came to rest on Ellana, only to have her look down from me quickly. I frowned in wonder, waiting for someone to tell me why everyone was so glum. A hand touched my arm, and I looked to the ground to see the Dwarf, Varric, look up at me with sad eyes.

I... couldn't believe his words. _My Alistair... dead? No, he couldn't be! **He promised me**!_

I whipped my arms away from the small Dwarf and ran toward the Inquisitor. Grabbing her shoulders, I spun her around to face me, looked into her eyes, daring her to repeat the Dwarf's words. She looked down from me again, nodding her head as she left me in the crowd.

I ran then, I think. Towards our... _my _room.

I cried, and attacked my aching, black arms. **_He promised me! We'd look for a cure together! We'd never have to be apart again!_**

As the thoughts of lying and betrayal entered my mind, so did those of the Darkspawn. As I continued to weep heavily for my late husband, I could hear the voices of the Hurlocks as if they were right next to me, grinning into my neck as they whispered words of filth and blood to me. I could hear the singing as I tore at my arms, attempting to rid myself of the Blight that haunted me as it got louder and louder, making it impossible to ignore.

Slowly, I felt the rage, anger and hatred consume me, the darkness on my arms spreading onto my body. My last memory was of Alistair, with his stupid smile, telling me that everything was going to be alright. That after his business with the Inquisition was done, he would join me on my quest to end the Calling, to rid us of the Blight forever...

_**LIAR.**_


	7. CassandraXEllana

The hooting of hidden owls greeted me as I entered the courtyard of the Grand Cathedral, the stars and the white, shinning moon giving me all the light I needed to under-go my mission. I decided for my task to take place during the dead of night, the silence and eerie darkness allowing me to slip past any guards that could come my way.

Making a hasty dash, I sped passed two columns, using the extra speed to jump into one of the lower ledges. I heard someone grunt, walk below me for a short while before giving up their search. I sighed inwardly as I felt the wall blindly with my hand. Quickly, I felt the thick vines that spread up the stone wall, grabbing it with an iron fist as I began to climb my way up the wall.

So far, my theory was going according to plan... somehow. The fact that I had to use this idea to begin with is a very idiotic.

As I came to the top of the wall, I reached over with my leg and made my way to the top of one of the flat rooftops of the great building. I sat on the gritty stone, glancing up at one of the windows with glee. The candles were lit. That meant _she _was still awake. _Oh... how I missed my lover..._

When my raven haired warrior was announced Divine Victoria, I couldn't have ever felt any less heart-broken. Cassandra always took her duty seriously, and that duty had more than doubled when she was announced the Chantry's new leader. She had explained to me before the announcement that if she were to be chosen, she couldn't put me over the millions of people from the Chantry. It reminded me much of Celene and Briala's relationship, and how their previous misadventures had left them feeling lonely and heart-broken. _That_, I promised myself, _would never happen to Cassandra and I._

Of course, I did everything I could to prevent this from happening. I encouraged people to support Leliana, and even gave my view that the Spymaster should become the next Divine. There was some truth to it, however. I did believe that Leliana would do better for the Circle of Magi, as she expressed to me her thoughts of letting the Mages govern themselves. I also agreed with her letting more races into the Chantry, and she even thought about furthering equality, which I greatly appreciated for my fellow Elves.

Even though I wasn't facing her, I could feel Cassandra glare at me. I knew how much she wanted this, but... I _wouldn't _lose her to the Chantry, to some make believe Creator! Nevertheless, her name was called, and my life was over. And the worst part of all, she refused to talk to me for two weeks afterwards, claiming that anything I would say was to tempt her falling from her path.

However, if she truly believed that becoming Divine and residing in the Grand Cathedral was enough to keep me away, then she had a very big surprise coming her way.

With a new-found energy, I pulled myself up from my resting place, coming up to sidle the wall as I sneaked my way across the Grand Cathedral's upper wall. The closer I got to the window, the more my heart began to thump. I hadn't seen my lover in a month, but everyday felt like an eternity without her by my side. Everyday while we were fighting to close the Breach, I would visit her when she trained, occasionally surprising her with a flower or a book I had found on our travels. Without that to keep me happy in the Inquisition anymore... the Castle just felt empty, and quite.

I inched towards the window, careful to stay in the darkness as I watched causiously for any guards. Satisfied that I wasnt being looked upon, I silently opened the curtain of the window, light flooding my face hastily as I snuck through the window.

The room I entered was... spacious, to say the least. It was so roomy I could easily fit half of the Inquisition into this one room. _If only Cassandra was made Divine earlier..._ I joked to my myself, wondering if my theory could prove to be true. There was a large, king sized bed governing one side of the room, its colour bright and vibrant; Definatly Orleasian. Next to the bed sat a desk, the wood a deep shade of Mahogany. What caught my attention more however, was who was sat before the desk.

Looking over some thick looking books, was the woman I hadn't seen in such a long time. She stood in her black dress robes, taking a turn from Divine Justinia's white ones. She had removed her head garnment, her dark hair mixing with the robes. The once tight, braided hair was now loose and free, causing her hair to cover her forhead in a way that reminded me much of how Cole fashioned his own hair.

Smiling, I tiptoed forward, remaining silent as I peaked over her shoulder to look down at the papers upon papers that littered her desk. _The perks of becoming Divine... _I thought sarcastically. "Late reading?" I asked. Her reaction was all to predictable. In fact, it was very similar to how she reacted when I caught her reading one of Varric's more... _graphic _novels. Oh, Maker, how she blushed!

She gave a small shriek, whipping around quickly, her hand on her hip, as if to grab the sword that was no longer there. Her eyes clicked with mine as soon as she turned, hers widening as I felt a smile grow on my lips and a fire start in my stomach. _Oh, how I missed her..._

"Ellana?" she asked disbelievingly. She removed her hand from her hip, her eyes narrowing when she fully registered that I was there. "What are you _doing _here?" she asked forcefully, going to the window to look around hastily. She closed the window and turned back to me. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me expectantly.

"I came to see you," I shrugged. I sat down on her large bed, placing my hands on the silkiness of the quilt. "I thought it was best to make my presence in Val Royeaux hidden. It saves you from telling the guards not to let me in," I ended pointedly. She sighed harshly, uncrossing her arms and going to the other side of the room, as if to get as far away from me as she could. I shook my head, taking myself off of her bed. I inched closer, and leaned against the wall. "What happened, Cassandra?" I asked, ignoring how my voice sounded pleading. "Why have you been pushing me away? I know you have read my letters, I sent dozens, but never did I get a reply." I shook my head, knowing why. It was a silly question to ask, really. I suppose I just wanted her to tell me something different. "Why should you being Divine effect us?"

I heard her make a 'tutting' noise with her mouth, something she always did when she was frustrated. "You _know _that it is taboo, Ellana," she replied heatedly. She turned again, facing me fully. "I have told you a million times. The Divine must pledge herself to the Maker. _Fully_. Anything else is just a distraction."

I frowned. Now granted, in all my time living with my Clan, I never really took much of an interest to the Andrastian religion, but I knew that wasn't right. It couldn't be. I shook my head, my frown growing. "That's not what the Chantry says at all," I replied. "I may not be an expert, but even I know that Andraste was the Maker's Bride. If she could find happiness, then why can't you? Why can't you let yourself? Even Leliana said she wouldn't have ended things with Warden Mahariel if she had become Divine."

"That's because the Warden and her have been through too much together," Cassandra responded, moving back to her desk, most likely to avoid me. "Leliana would be too... carried away with her presence. Not ending what she had with Lyna would have caused her mind to wonder; It did when we served together as Right and Left Hand. It would have caused her to be... a _terrible _Divine." Shaking her head, Cassandra collapsed in the chair next to her desk, slumping as she rested. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion with her thumb and index finger, working away at her tiredness. She allowed her hand to drop to her lap, staring at it quietly. "And I don't know if I can do any better..." she continued weakly, so unlike the warrior I had met so long ago.

In a way, I understood. When I was given the role of the Inquisitor, a mass of responsibility began to heap onto my shoulders. Problem after problem, I had to deal with them. But, unlike Cassandra, I had a lot of help. I had Cullen, Josephine and Leliana to help divide the work and create a fully functioning Inquisition. Cassandra had to do all of it nearly single handed. Even looking down at her now, I could tell the works of being the Divine had exhausted her, _frustrated _her beyond belief. Silently, I reached forward, placing my right hand on her knee as I knelt down in front of her. I rested my chin on the back of my hand, gazing up at her. She caught my eye, and that's when I knew that I had her. She had that... _begging _look, the exact same that she gave me when she turned me down when she confronted me about my flirting. The look that told me she was still holding her ground, but also hinted that her resolve was diminishing hastily.

I smiled up at her before squeezing her knee gently. "You're going to be a magnificent leader, Cassandra," I told her sincerely. She returned my smile half heartedly, raising one of her hands to cup my thin cheek. I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned into her hand. I'd missed this... the warmth of her hand on my body, the gentleness of her words as we spoke. Hell, even how peaceful she looked when she slept. I missed it all.

Unable to help it, I slipped my free arm under her robes, letting myself feel the smoothness of her skin before I hugged her leg to myself. Innocently, I kissed her robbed knee, smiling inwardly as I felt her leg muscles twitch. After months of not being touched like this... she must have been _aching..._

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at her as I noticed the red blush that was appearing on her cheeks. She didn't say anything, and didn't ask me to stop my I rose my hand from her leg to under her thigh. Giving her a knowing smile, I took both my hands away from her, keeping her gaze locked with mine as I took hold of the hem of her dark robes and carefully rose them to her lap. I pushed them up securely, then went back to ravishing her knee lovingly. I felt more than saw the goose-bumps rise across her leg and up to her hip, and I knew she had given in by the raspy sigh she gave when I gently ran my fingers down her leg.

"You are going to be the death of me, Ellana," I heard her say as she fisted my old, worn jacket into her fists.

There. That was the consent I needed.

My smile broadened as I released her leg and moved to one of the holdings of her robes. Easily, I untied the messy knot, and immediately began kissing the flesh that awaited me. Under her robes, Cassandra wore a loose undershirt and her small clothes, which I was twisting around with my finger. Releasing her again, I stood from in front of her and held my hands out. She took my gloved paws, and I helped raise her up. Before I could get back down to my knee to finish taking away anything that hid her from me, she took my cheeks in her hands, and brought her lips to mine.

To say I had forgotten was an understatement. If I could remember anything it would have been a miracle. All there was at that time was Cassandra and I. Nothing else in the world mattered. Not the Inquisition, the Chantry, _nothing_. I cared no longer. It was just me and her, moving our lips in sync as she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into my body as I slid my tongue into her mouth.

Blindly, I guided my hand to the hip of her robe, un-doing the last knot which held the dark garment in place. Slipping the rest of the robes from her shoulders, the heavy but soft material dropped to the ground, pooling at her feet as she stepped away from them. I made quick work of her shirt, ripping the buttons away from each other, each giving a satisfying '_**pop**_!' as they separated. Her shirt soon followed her robes, and now there was nothing in my way. I took her full body into my arms, my hands making their way down her torso, across her hip and down her rounded arse, and found their way to the top of her thigh. I pulled and walked forward, causing a small yelp to erupt from my lover's lips as she wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed and suckled at her neck.

Looking back up at her, I smiled and carried her to the bed, laying her down on the silk sheets before tugging at the clasp of her bra. Undoing the annoying mechanism, I ridded her of the uncomfortable contraption and took both her full, warm breasts in my hands, kneading as I suckled the top of her collarbone. She gave the smallest of moans, which only spurred me on.

I fisted her hips in my hands, making sure to mark her neck before I moved to her centre. Releasing her neck with a pop, I moved down her delicious body quickly, making small work of her unattended breasts as she fisted my hair. Eventually, I met her hips, looking up at her hungrily as I took the dark material between my teeth before I slid them down her legs.

Before I can revel and gaze in awe at the sight before me, I heard a small whimper from the woman I was so bent on relaxing. "W-wait..." Cassandra said, leaning up on her elbows to look down at me. Fear ran through me as we stared at each other. For a long while, I would have sworn she was going to tell me that her mind was changed, that she didn't need, nor want, what I was offering to her. I was terrified that she would push me away and re-clothe herself, telling me that she was true to the vows she took and she wouldn't disobey her Maker. I was scared that she would tell me to leave her side, and to never return to her again.

Relief washed through me when she smirked, and reached behind her for a pillow. Raising her hips, she shimmied the Orlesian, feather pillow under her arse, raising her precious treasure slightly higher for me to worship. Smiling up at her, I set to work, her moans and tugs of my hair spurring me on to make all her frustrations disappear.

* * *

><p>Panting was all that could be heard in the all but silent room. Both me and my lover were curled up in each others arms, her cheek resting on my naked breast as her arms draped over me, struggling to catch her breath. I was laying above her, my arms wrapped tightly around her sweaty shoulders as I kissed her droopy hair, catching my own breath as I took shelter in her warmth. All that covered us was a thin sheet, the bigger duvet we were too tired to crawl under, instead taken refuge on top.<p>

Eventually, our panting ceased, and I felt her move to look up at me. She gave me a small smile before getting up on her arms and leaning over me, using one of her hands to glide through my hair whilst the other cupped my cheek. She watched me tenderly as I closed my eyes and leaned back into her hand, and I wasn't all too surprised to feel her lips descend on mine.

We parted, and she looked down at me again, opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to speak. She shook her head and lay back down, resting her head on my shoulder as she held onto me tighter. There was a long silence, one in which I greatly anticipated to hear what was bothering her. My thoughts were silenced when she finally spoke. "I won't pretend that what we have done this night wasn't wrong," Cassandra spoke, drawing shaped idly on my side. "But I will also not pretend that I regret what we did. I told you once that I wouldn't let the Maker take you away from me, and I shall live up to that promise," she continued. She then looked up at me, raising her hand to rest just above my left breast. She smiled again at me for the fiftieth time that night, and muttered the words I had never believed I would hear.

"Will you become my Right Hand?"

_**A.N: I didn't know where to end it :3**_

_**You guys have no idea how difficult it was to write this Fic, and I apologize for it taking so long. I've only been a female in my play-throughs of Inquisition, so I never really had the opportunity to romance Cassandra, but Maker damn it, that didn't stop me from trying! Although I like it in the way that what happens throughout the game depends on what we decide from scratch, it did half make me want to punch someone from Bioware in the face -_-**_

**_This prompt was given to me by TaylorLoe._**_ "I know it's not possible in inquisition but could you write a Casandra/inquisitor pairing reunion?" __**Thank Buddy :D**_

_**I'll be updating my other story 'Impossibilities' next, so I might be a while with the next Fic, but I know what it's about :) Have a good day :D**_


End file.
